


I need you

by RobronRainbows



Category: robron
Genre: Anger, Love, M/M, Pain, Pub on fire, Self Harm, hurt aaron, hurt robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron's head is messed up. </p><p>But he knows someone can change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part one

**Author's Note:**

> This is set a few weeks after the horror of the scrap yard scene with Robert saying all them awful things to Aaron.

It was dark, all Aaron could see was the outline of the bottom of his bedroom door. His lungs hurt and there was nothing he could do, his body had given up. 

….

 

Chas was being held back by a man in uniform while Paddy tried to hold it together for her.  
“There's nothing we can do Chas” He said through tears. 

Out of no where Robert turned up out of breath “where's Vic, Diane? Is everyone out?”

All Chas could do was scream and sob louder. 

Paddy turned to Robert “Aaron's in there” Robert looked towards the burning building with wide eyes as his heart felt like it had been ripped from his chest. 

Robert didn't even have to think about what he did next. 

“Robert no!” Paddy shouted as Robert ran towards the pub that was completely on fire. 

Robert didn't reply he just kept going, nothing was going to stop him from trying to get Aaron out. 

….

 

The machine beeped as Aaron's hand started to twitch “Aaron! Aaron” Chas shouted as she grabbed hold of her sons hand. 

“Hello love, how you feeling” 

“My head hurts” Aaron said in a raspy voice. 

“I'll get the nurse” his mum walked off in search of help. He looked round the room, blinking trying to work out how he got out of that burning hell hole. 

The nurse had seen to Aaron and given him some pain killer for his head. 

“What happened?” Aaron asked.

Paddy had joined Chas in the hospital room and they both looked at each other before Chas answered him. 

“The firman got you out, you were lucky” she smiled while giving paddy a look to agree with her.

“Yeah, really lucky mate” Paddy said with a fake smile. 

Aaron smiled while his eyes tried to close without him wanting them to. “You better get some sleep love” Chas grabbed her coat and kissed her sons cheek. She didn't really want to leave but she needed to get her story straight with Paddy. 

“we'll leave you to get some rest for a few hours”

“Alright” Aaron was half asleep as they left the room. 

Paddy and Chas sat on the small uncomfortable chairs in the waiting area “why did you tell him the fireman saved him, we both know it was Robert”

“If we tell him that, he won't be able to stay away. If he thinks Robert risked his life to save him then he won't be able to keep away from him and they'll end up back together”

“But Chas, he did save his life and we should be thanking him for that”

“Yeah well we can't even if we wanted to”

Chas was half pleased that Robert was in a coma.

“Chas he could die because he couldn't bare to leave Aaron to die. He would be dead, your son would be dead if it wasn't for him!”

“Just leave it Paddy, don't you dare tell him”

Chas walked off as Paddy looked into Aaron's room watching him sleep. He knew Aaron would find out at some point. 

…

 

Aaron woke up to Paddy sitting by his side. 

“Hey” Aaron said as he tried to sit up. 

Paddy got up off his chair “you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m alright” Aaron winced. 

“Did anyone else get hurt?” 

All Paddy could do was shake his head, he wanted to tell Aaron everything. Even though Paddy hated Robert, he was grateful for Robert saving Aaron life. 

“Well at least that's something”

Paddy just smiled and played with the ends of his jacket. 

…

 

“Hey” Vic said as she poked her head in the door of Aaron's hospital room “how are you?”

“yeah good, the doctor said I can go home later this evening”

“That's great” Vic smiled, but it soon turned to a worried look. 

Aaron noticed the look “What's wrong” 

“Just wish my brother was doing as well as you”

“What do you mean?”

“Robert, what else would I mean”

Aaron's heart started to race “what's wrong with him”

Vic looked at Aaron with a sideways look “you do know what's happened to him, right?”

Aaron could feel his whole chest tighten as he shook his head 

“They didn't tell you?, your mum or Paddy”

“Tell me what?”

“Who saved you”

“Yeah, they said it was a fireman”

Vic sat down on the padded chair “it wasn't a fireman Aaron…it was Robert. He saved you”

Aaron couldn't take his eyes off of vic. He felt sick. “Wha..what!”

“I'm sorry, your mum probably didn't want you to know…I should go”

Vic stood up and headed for the door

“No please, wait.”

“I need to get back” Vic pulled the door open

“Vic, please just tell me he's alright!”

She just looked at Aaron with tears in her eyes. “He's in a coma” 

She left the room and Aaron couldn't feel anything but pain. His chest felt like it was being crushed. 

…

All Aaron wanted was to see Robert, see his face. He couldn't figure out why Robert would try to save him, why he would risk his life. None of it made sense in Aaron's head. 

As Aaron got up and started walking out of the room he knew in the back of his head it was a bad idea but all Aaron wanted to do was find Robert and find out how bad his injuries were. 

He searched all the corridor looking for intensive care. He wasn't even sure that's where he was but it's the only place he could think of looking. He got up to the double doors that said ICU and he knew Robert was most likely on the other side, connected to lots of machines. 

His heart was racing. He needed to see Robert. 

“AARON!” The loud shout snapped Aaron out of his thoughts “what are you doing out here, you should be resting” Aaron turned round to see his mother with an angry look on her face. 

“Why didn't you tell me” Aaron was getting angry himself still thinking about Robert saving him. “He's the one that saved me. Robert!”

Chas looked at the floor and sighed “love, I was just trying to protect you”

“Don't give me all that, he saved me! How could you keep that from me”

“I didn't want you to go back to him, he hurt you over and over again”

“That's not what this is about mum, this is about Robert and how he could die because he saved my life. How can you not be thankful for that”

“Aaron! I felt like I was dying when i thought you weren't going to get out of that building. I wanted to run in there with you and not come out because I couldn't cope if I lost you.”

Aaron softened his voice “and he's the reason I'm here, the reason you didn't lose me. All of that means so much more then you being worried that I might get back with him”

Chas walked close to her son “when he carried you out of that building iv never been more happy. He saved you and I am thankful to him for that. But I hate him”

“Well you have to get over it. Mum just because I want to see him and thank him for saving me doesn't mean I'm going to try and get back with him”

“Love, you do know he's not awake”

“Yeah, Vic told me. But I don't understand I mean how can he be in such a bad way when he got me out, be carried me out. How is he in a coma?”

“When he got you out he collapsed and stopped breathing, they said he inhaled to much smoke”

“But I was in there longer then him”

“You were upstairs and he didn't know that, he searched downstairs first then upstairs, he inhaled at lot more then you”

Chas took hold of Aaron's hands “I just want the best for you”

Aaron smiled “ I know you do, he is important to me mum and as much as I do wish sometimes I could just switch my feelings off for him, I can't.”

Aaron wrapped his arms around his mum and breathed in deeply. 

…..

 

“Hi” Vic said in a small voice and she walked up to Aaron outside the double doors. “Sorry I'm late, traffic was awful”

“It's alright” Aaron smiled and looked towards the door that seemed so scary to him. 

“You alright” Vic could see how nervous Aaron looked. 

“Err…yeah, yeah”

Vic opened one of the double doors holding it for Aaron as he followed her. 

They walked up to Roberts room and slowly walked in. Aaron was unsure of what he was going to see but he tried to hide how scared he was. Vic walked over to Roberts side and held his hand “come on, you can come closer”

Aaron smiled weakly “yeah, sorry”

Aaron walked over to the other side of Robert, wanting to hold his hand but couldn't bring himself to, definitely not in front of Vic. 

Aaron could see burns on Roberts chest. he felt the wind being pushed out of his lungs, Aaron felt guilty and Vic noticed 

“Aaron it's not your fault, he went in after you”

“I just can't believe he did”

“He must really love you”

“he doesn't”

“Aaron he ran into a burning building to save your life.”

“Yeah, but…”

“But what…Aaron he loves you so much” 

Aaron didn't know what to say, he couldn't let himself believe Robert loved him. 

…

They had been in the room for 45 minutes when Vic got a call from Diane saying she needed her. She left, leaving Aaron alone in the room with Robert. For the first 5 minutes he just sat and stared at him. Then he started to talk. 

His voice was soft and quiet. He looked over at Robert “I keep trying to think if I would have done the same for you, would I have ran into that building for you”

Aaron stood up and moved over to him “I keep going over it in my head, would I?”

Aaron looked down at Robert “I think I would” he took hold of Roberts hand and squeezed it “I just never thought you would do that for me”

Aaron let go and stepped back. He could feel his eyes starting to water and his heart beat get faster. He needed some air. 

……

 

Aaron was sitting outside the hospital on a small bench when someone sat down next to him. 

“You alright”a soft voice came from beside him

Aaron looked to his side to see Paddy “err, yeah” Aaron tried to hide he fact he'd been crying

Paddy could tell he was upset and he knew why “it's alright Aaron, Vic told me she told you about Robert”

In that moment Aaron just couldn't hold in his emotions anymore. With his head in his hands he stated to cry. 

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you” paddy put his arm around Aaron “I knew you'd want to know”

Aaron wiped his tears and looked up at Paddy “I love him paddy

Paddy already knew how much Robert meant to him, how much Aaron loved him. “I know” is all paddy could say before Chas walked up to them “hello love” Chas looked down at Aaron “you alright?”

Aaron looked up and smiled “yeah. Let's go” Aaron got up “Paddy can I get that lift home”

Paddy looked at Chas “maybe your mum can give you a lift, a chance to chat”

Aaron knew Paddy just wanted to keep the peace. 

“Alright” Aaron let out a deep breath “let's go”

….

They had been in the car for 10 minutes before Aaron decided to break the horrible silence 

“Why were you at the hospital anyway “I called Paddy to come get me”

“I'd spoken to Vic and she told me you had seen Robert so I wanted to make sure you were alright”

“I'm fine” Aaron was far from fine and he was doing his best to block the feeling in his chest out. The one that told him to go back to the hospital and sit with Robert all night. 

….

 

The next morning Aaron woke up with a awful headache. He slowly walked down stairs and made his way to the kitchen to find some painkillers. 

“Morning love” his mum sitting at the kitchen table, all smiles

“Morning”

Chas observed as Aaron downed some pills “you feeling ill?”

“Just a headache, nothing to get worried about”

Aaron sat down with his head in his hands

“I'll make you a cuppa” Chas got up and pressed the kettle on

“Thanks” Aaron couldn't even be bothered to look up from his hands. 

“Aaron..Erm your not going back to the hospital today's are you?”

Aaron head shot up with a sigh “are we starting this already!. If I want to go and see him then I will”

Chas didn't say anymore and made Aaron's tea. She sat down and passed the tea over to him “just listen to me for one second”

Aaron took a sip and brushed a hand through his hair “fine, one second”

“It's just I don't want you going to see him everyday and getting your hopes up”

“What do you mean get my hopes up?”

“Well he might not wake up and if your there all the time just waiting then your going to get heartbroken again”

Aaron could feel his head pounding “mum even if I didn't go and see him everyday I would still be completely heartbroken if he died!”

Aaron got up and stormed out the room, he headed back upstairs. Once in his room he couldn't stop himself from crying. He sat down on the floor next to his bed and pulled his knees to his chest. 

It had been about 20 minutes when he decided he was going to go and see Robert, not caring what his mother had said. He wanted to see him and there was no reason why he shouldn't. 

Aaron got showered and dressed and headed out the back door. He was about to start the engine when Vic opened the door to his car and jumped in. 

“Are you going to the hospital?”

“Er…hello to you too!”

“Sorry, well are you?”

“Yeah”

“Can I grab a lift?”

“Looks like you already have”

Aaron smiled at his friend and they set off to the hospital. 

…

 

Aaron parked up in the hospital car park and Vic stopped him before he could get out 

“You do know he's really I'll, right?”

“Yeah” 

Vic just looked at him with her big eyes and took Aaron's hand “he might not wake up, please remember that”

“It's not like I can forget it Vic! He's in a coma. I'm not an idiot you know.”

“I know your not its just I can see how much you care for him”

Aaron took his hand away. “And what about you, why you not crying at his bed side. You do know he's your brother and he could die.”

Vic just look at him in shock. She got out of the car and stormed off towards the hospital. 

Aaron felt awful for lashing out, he new how much Vic was trying to keep it together and being a good friend to him. “Idiot” he said to himself. 

Aaron made his way to Roberts room knowing Vic would be in with him and probably not in the mood for a chat. 

Aaron creeped in the door “hey” he smiled at Vic who was standing next to Robert, holding his hand. 

She looked over “hey”

Aaron let out a sigh of relief “look Vic I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to last out like that I'm just….”

“Worried?”

“Yeah more then that, terrified”

Vic gave Aaron a sad smile before walking up to him and giving him a hug. 

But all Aaron could do was look over at Robert as he noticed all the alarms on the machines going off. 

Vic looked over he shoulder and rushed over to he brother “Robert, Robert!”

“Il get someone” Aaron rushed out the room to try and find someone”

“Robert can you hear me? ROBERT!” Vic shouted not knowing what was happening to her brother”

A couple of nurses ran in the room and checked the machines attached to Robert 

“Is he alright?” Aaron's asked quietly

“He's waking up” one the nurses said firmly and she was rushing around. 

Vic looked over to Aaron and burst into tears. 

…..

It had been 10 minutes and the nurses had left. They had told them that it could take up to a few hours but Robert should wake up soon. Aaron's head was all over the place while Vic was overjoyed. She was calling everyone telling them the news. Aaron just sat in the chair beside Robert not taking his eyes off him, he felt sick. His heart was in his mouth and it felt like no one else was in the world but him and Robert. 

“Vic… VIC!” 

“Wha…” She turned round to see Roberts eyes slowly open.


	2. Part two

Aaron suddenly felt nervous “Vic maybe I should go, he might not want me here”

“Don't be crazy, he loves you Aaron, he would want you here”

Vic took Roberts hand “it's alright, your alright” she spoke softly at Robert. 

He opened his eyes slowly feeling confused. 

Aaron's heart was beating out of his chest. 

“Ermm...I'll get a doctor” Aaron quickly said as he ran out the room.

“Aaron” Vic shouted but he was already gone. 

Aaron walked down the corridor and into the men's toilets. Luckily there wasn't anyone in there as he held his chest trying to breathe. The last thing he knew Robert hated him and he just couldn't understand how Robert would say all them horrific things then go and risk his life to save him. He splashed cold water on his face, looked in the mirror and tried to calm himself down. 

As he walked back to Roberts room, he could hear the doctor talking away inside. He waited until he'd left and looked through the small glass window in the door. He could see Robert, he was awake and taking to Vic but he just couldn't step inside. 

As he walked away Vic shouted down the corridor “he wants to see you”. 

Aaron didn't even turn around before a smile spread across his face. Even though Aaron was hurt and felt like he could never forgive Robert for all the things he'd said, he still loved Robert with all his heart and couldn't be happier that Robert was asking after him. 

Aaron made his way over to Vic and smiled shyly “can you give me and him a minute”. 

She smiled “yeah, I'll go get a cuppa”

As Vic walked away his heart started to beat faster again. 

Aaron slowly opened the door, he walked inside and closed the door behind him. As he looked over to Robert he was looking back with a smile.

Aaron didn't move he just froze to the spot. 

“I'm not going to bite you know”

“What?” And said nervously 

“You don't have to stay glued to the door, you can come closer”

Aaron just stared back “why”

Robert sat up slightly “why what? 

“Why would you save me, risk your own life to save me. You hate me.”

Robert couldn't take his eye off Aaron “I don't hate you” he said softly “why would you think that”

“Erm how about all the things you said to me not so long ago about how messed up I am and how you slept with other people as well as me, that I was boring and you were only with me out because you felt sorry for me!” 

Aaron felt is blood run hot and he wished he hadn't said all that.

“Aaron..i..” Robert couldn't get the words out.

“What?” Aaron was feeling like he needed to run out of that room as quick as possible. 

“I love you” Robert surprised himself just saying it out loud. 

Aaron felt his face go hot “what!”

“I wish I'd never said all those things to you. The only reason I said all that was because I was hurt that you didn't thank me for not telling the police about you being involved. I was acting like a child, I was trying to provoke you”

“But how could say all that to me”

Robert looked down at his hands “I'm sorry” he said softly. 

They both didn't speak for what felt like minutes. 

“I would risk my life everyday to save yours. I would happily give up my life for yours”

“Stop!” Aaron shouted

“What?”

“No. Don't.”

“What Aaron, what am I doing”

Aaron was getting angry “you, it's always you messing with my head and I can't deal with it. I fell in love with you so badly that I covered up someone's death. I love you more then anything Robert and all you do is treat me like I'm a toy you can use until you get bored, you just forget about me. I can't do this Robert. You shouldn't have saved me.”

“Don't say that” Robert could feel his eyes water. 

“My mum was right, you'll just trick me into being with you again, being all nice telling me you love me and then give it a few weeks and get bored, leave me and find someone else.”

“What the he'll are you on about Aaron. Bored!. All that stuff I said was complete bullshit, I never slept with anyone else while I was with you and haven't. Since we first slept together the only other person I've slept with is Chrissie. You probably don't believe me but it's the truth. I love you Aaron and it's taken me time, a lot of time and a lot of hurting you along the way for me to filly understand my feelings for you.”

Aaron couldn't think, he couldn't be in this room with Robert he needed to leave. Aaron took one last look and bolted for the door. 

“Aaron please, wait Aar…”

Aaron was gone. 

…

Aaron didn't want to go home he didn't want to face his mum and every snide remark she had for him. He just kept driving around not really paying any attention to where he was heading. Half an hour later and he parked up on the side of the road, he didn't know where he was but all he knew was how much his head was messed up and how nothing but Robert could change that. 

All that was going through Aaron's body was anger and nothing else. He didn't want to give in, he needed to stay strong for him and the people who cared about him. 

Aaron was frantically searching for something sharp when a car pulled up beside him. It was a guy, early 20s looking at him though his car window. He got out and walked over to Aaron as Aaron sighed with annoyance he put his window down. 

“You alright mate, need some help” they guy asked thinking Aaron had broken down. 

Aaron didn't like the look of him, as Aaron's anger started boiling up in Aaron chest he quickly got out of the car. 

“You what!” Aaron shouted. 

The guy backed away “sorry, I thought you might of needed some help”

“Why would I need help from you!” Aaron shouted getting closer to the man. 

They guy didn't know what was going on or what Aaron's problem was. 

“Why, do I look like I need help!”

Aaron knew exactly what he was doing, he couldn't find anything sharp to hurt himself with so he was going to let someone else hurt him instead. 

Suddenly Aaron swung round and punched the guy in the side of his face. He hit the floor with a thud and a groan. ‘Please get up Aaron though..please hit me back’

And the man did. 

Aaron was on the ground beaten black and blue, he was completely calm like it was a drug he was taking that made him feel total bliss. 

The guy had stopped after he realised Aaron wasn't fighting back and had left. Aaron's face looked awful and the feeling of calm had faded and now he just felt like he'd let himself down. 

Aaron got back into the car and started the engine heading back to the hospital. He couldn't go home looking like he did and all he wanted to do was see Robert. He didn't want to want to see him but it's all Aaron could think about. 

…

He pulled up in front of the hospital, his hands were shaking and his face hurting. He felt like he didn't have anyone to turn to, he wanted to call Paddy but he knew he'd tell Chas and that's the last thing he needed. 

He got out of the car and slowly walked into the hospital. He made his way to the toilets to get a proper look at the damage to his face. He got a few strange looks from people, probably wondering what happened to him. As he got to the men's and looked in the mirror, he was horrified at the state of himself, the bloke had really gone to town with messing up his face. He washed the blood off with some discomfort and made his way to Roberts room. 

He wasn't even sure why he wanted to see him. 

As Aaron opened the door and walked in he could see Robert was asleep, he quietly sat down in the chair next to his bed. 

It had been and hour and Aaron had fallen asleep waiting for Robert to wake up. Robert opened his eyes and scanned the room, the last person he expected to see was Aaron but there he was. All Robert could see was the bruises and cuts to Aaron's face. 

“Aaron” Robert said quietly and he sat up further. 

“Aaron” Robert tried to reach his arm but he couldn't get any further off the bed. 

“AARON!” He shouted, loud enough for Aaron to wake up this time. 

Aaron woke up suddenly and looked up at Robert. 

“What the hell has happened to you? Are you alright?” Roberts voice was soft. 

Aaron felt caught off gauge and a little embarrassed “er..it's nothing”

“Nothing!, look at you Aaron. You look awful”

“Thanks!”

“What Happened? Tell me”

Aaron looked down at his hands and sighed. “Some bloke”

Roberts felt his chest tighten “some bloke what, what did he do to you?”

Aaron looked up and could see the worry in Roberts eyes. “It was me, I made him do it”

“What?”

Aaron felt ashamed. “I wanted him to hurt me”

Robert felt sick. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around Aaron and never let him go. 

“Aaron, Aaron look at me”

Aaron eyes shot to Roberts “have you cut yourself?”

“No”

“Aaron you can tell me”

“No…I wanted to but then that bloke came along and….well I thought I'd let him do it”

Aaron slouched down into the chair feeling weak and stupid. 

Robert twisted his body round to face Aaron

“Why?”

Aaron didn't look up, he knew what Robert was asking. 

“Just everything”

Robert knew that meant him, he was the one that's made Aaron want to hurt himself. Him. 

“I'm sorry” Robert said while turning round and reaching over to the bedside table to get his phone. 

Aaron watched him “what you doing”

“Calling Vic to come get you”

“What, no!”

“Aaron I don't want you driving home your not in the right head space.”

“Why do I have to go, you don't want me here?”

Robert put his phone down and looked at Aaron. 

“I'm the reason your heads messed up, I'm always the reason. I saved your life and that still makes you want to hurt yourself. You need to get away from me”

“No” Aaron got up and moved closer to Robert “I need you” Aaron took hold of Roberts hand “please”

Roberts heart was beating like crazy “all the things I said to you”

“You didn't mean them right?”

Robert squeezed Aaron's hand “no, not a word I promise you”

“Well then, it's forgotten” Aaron smiled. 

“Tell me one thing” Aaron asked softly “do you love me?”

Robert felt like his body was on fire “yes, always”

Aaron smiled as his heart was thumping in his chest. “I love you too”

Robert couldn't believe what was happening “but Aaron..look at you, your face you let someone do that to you, you wanted to get hurt. And that was because of me”

“I'll get help, proper help”

Robert smiled but felt sad at Aaron feeling the he did. 

“I don't want this happening again. I'm not sure why I wanted to hurt myself again I think it was just everything that's happened the last couple of days. Almost losing you”

“I wish I could help you more”

“You do Robert, you help me more than anyone”

“But I'm the reason you did it again”

“No your not I just got angry because I felt like I needed you and I didn't think I should but I know deep down your what I need. I just need to accept it”

“So you saying you want us to be together?”

“Robert I almost lost you forever and that is the scariest thought. Me and you, we've got something that people spend their whole lives trying to find, some never do. We have a chance to be really happy and have an amazing life together if we just give it a go”

Roberts eyes started to water and he pulled Aaron into a hug. “I love you so much Aaron”

Aaron rested his face into Roberts neck “I love you so much too” 

They stayed like this for a while until Aaron took his shoes and jacket off and climbed onto the bed with his boyfriend. He snuggled into the warmth of his body completely content with life, knowing that being with Robert was where he was supposed to be.


End file.
